<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinful Duty by Night_tales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437896">Sinful Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_tales/pseuds/Night_tales'>Night_tales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, hardcore smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_tales/pseuds/Night_tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest!Dean and the reader (you) develop and unbearable sexual tension. His lust for your body over powers him, bending you over to fuck you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alternate Dean - Relationship, Priest!Dean/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinful Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“On your knees,” Reverend Dean commanded. I obeyed.<br/>
“You ready?” He asks undoing his collar while putting his thumb in my mouth for me to suck on. His face concentrating on making sure I take it in all.<br/>
“Yes daddy,” I say looking up at him while sucking on his thumb.<br/>
“Uh,” he grabs my face.<br/>
“What did we talk about?” He questions, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
“I’m sorry daddy, I mean Father” I say unsteady. I could see his friend enlarge inside his black pants, bulging, begging to be set free. He takes off his suit jacket, letting it slide down his arms behind him, falling on the floor.<br/>
As he’s taking off his black dress shoes, he starts undoing the buttons of his white-long sleeve dress shirt, he leaves it on. His toned chest and stomach become exposed. He was sexy. A trail of light-brown hair ran down his belly button to his crotch area.<br/>
“You want it inside you?” He asks while grabbing his package, shaking it.<br/>
“Yes,” I softly breathe.<br/>
“Again! It’s Father,” he forces, clenching his jaw, shaking his head. He rolls up his sleeves, veins run down and wrap around his arms.<br/>
“I’m gonna have to punish you for that,” he says unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.<br/>
“Father no, please!” I beg, terrified of his intentions. His pants drop and kick them aside, revealing a pair of maroon-colored briefs. His boner was huge, almost sticking out, the only thing restraining it was the boxer strap. He then pulls down his boxers, his hardened cock jumps out. The veins on it were bulging. It was swollen. My mouth waters. My asshole clenches.<br/>
“Hm?” 
“Like what you see?”
 He asks, smirking, looking down his toned stomach as he flexes his cock in front of me. He pets my head, caresses my cheek, and grabs my chin as his hand leaves my face.<br/>
“Oh, wow,” I say in awe. I go to grab it. But...<br/>
Reverend Dean grabs my arms and lifts me from my feet. We both stare intensely at each other, the lust in his eyes terrified me. He pulls me in close, grabbing my lower back, our chests pressed against each other. My arms get trapped in between. I could feel his firm cock press against my abdomen. He leans over my shoulder looking down at my ass.<br/>
Aggressively, he grabs my right cheek and shakes it testing its firmness under my pants.<br/>
“Mmmm,” he says delighted.<br/>
His hand travels up my back, behind my neck, and through my hair. Grabbing a fist full and pulled back exposing my neck.<br/>
His lips softly snog my neck, sending tingles all over my body. I could feel his warm breath as he softly exhaled. The scent of his ardent embrace, made my stomach twist. Sucking on my neck, he gently nibbled my skin. His lips transferred to mine, they were warm.<br/>
Slipping his tongue in with each kiss, kindly biting my bottom lip with each new position. The, what used to be, warmt gentle endearment turned into a bubbling, fermented make out session. While continuing to kiss he unbuckled my pants. He then turned me around, bent me over, and slammed me on the altar. I groaned.<br/>
Dean swiftly pulled down my pants, then spread my legs with a kick of his feet. He grabbed a cheek and pulled it. He then took hold of his hard, large, veiny, uncut cock. Pumping it before massaging my tan hole with the tip.<br/>
“You like that?” He asks, continuing to massage my hole. “You like it when I tease that tight little hole?” He asks with clenched teeth.<br/>
“Yes, daddy!” I wail, wagging my ass to get more of the sensation surging through my body.<br/>
“THWAP!” the building echos.<br/>
Reverend Dean grimly slaps my ass. My head flings back. My ass cheek stung.<br/>
“What,” THWAP<br/>
“did I,” THWAP,<br/>
“say,”  THWAP<br/>
“about” THWAP<br/>
“calling me daddy?!” THWAP!<br/>
Dean shouted, his voice echoed like thunder.<br/>
Dropping my head, I whimper, “I’m sorry,” 
I moan, bucking my hips. “THWAP,” my head chucks back. I couldn’t bear it. It hurt so much.<br/>
I gasped and moaned, tightly gripping the altar sheets. I shut my eyes and bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Dean squats. I could feel his presence near my ass. I could feel his light breathing on my cheeks.<br/>
He tenderly candy kisses and sucks on each cheek before his face dives in between. Tightly gripping my thighs, he pulls back shoving in his face. Roughly moving his mouth up and down; licking and penetrating my hole with his tongue. He presses his face heavily into my ass flicking my hole with his toungue. I pull trying to break loose but he pulls me back, causing him to dive in deeper and pierce my hole even more. His tongue felt so good. So firm, his tongue pressed as much as it could. I wiggle in satisfaction. I then look between my legs. Reverend Dean was stroking his cock, I could see pre-cum oozing from his tip and running down the shaft.<br/>
I could feel my pussy/cock throbbing because of how horny I was. He then takes his thumb and rubs it against my stressed hole, pressing. I groan. My cock/pussy was in agonizing pain. His slick fingers slowly creep inside me. One, then two, barely being able to fit three. With two fingers, Reverend Dean slowly shifts his hand back and forth, preparing my hole, making it wet and loose.<br/>
The burning sensation caused me to whine and purse my lips, restraining my loud moans. He then forced a third finger inside me, causing me to yell out and wince. It hurt. My hole was on fire. I shiver to the feeling of his finger straining my ring. The hairs on my neck stood up as the feeling fizzled.<br/>
“FUUUCK!! Daddy*moan* pleeease!! I want it so bad*whine*!!!” I begged loudly. His fingers are still going in and out of my ass. Oh my god! They felt so fucking good. My legs tremble a bit, my knees try to cave in, the only thing keeping me up was by upper body strength. I buck my hips, to take them in more, preparing myself to receive his hard cock. His fingers flick and curl inside. Massaging my walls. Fuck! I was about to bust.<br/>
“Ssshhhhhh I get to decide when I’m ready, not you,” he hissed near in ear, pulling my hair, then aggressively tossing my head forward. His finger slid back in my dilated rectum, a hand pressed down on my back.<br/>
“Arch your back!!” Reverend Dean graveld. I tried. I did, but I was too horny. He then forcefully pressed down to arch my back. My hole was pulsating.<br/>
“Dadd-“ 
“Aaaahhhhh!”
“Uurrgghh!”
I suddenly gasped and yelled out, my body jerked forward. Reverend Dean had slammed against me. His whole length was inside me, maybe six, seven inches. I was too horny and in pain to tell, fuck he was deep.<br/>
Dean wips back and forth, repetitively slamming me against the table. His groin pounding my ass, sending me forward, his hands gripped my shoulders pulling me back and stabilizing keeping me from breaking free. He slides his hands down my back, onto my ass cheeks gripping tightly and spreading them to penetrate my insides even more. He sets a steady rhythm going in and out. I jerk my body against it to get all of his length inside me. He gradually increases the speed of his thrusts. Dean moans, groans, and gasps.<br/>
“Fuuckkk you’re so tight!”<br/>
“So fucking deep*grunt*,”
He mutters, tossing his head back, his eyes shut. He then opens them as the sensation of my hole, tightly wrapped around his shaft, arouses him even more. Hs dick pulsating inside me.<br/>
“So good,” he moans. Each thrust loosened, what used to be, my tight hole.<br/>
“Fuck daddy! You so deep in my pussy!” I didn’t even care if he punished me for that, I wanted him to. I wanted him to do nasty things to me. I wanted all of him, all of him.
“I want you to see me fuck this pretty ass of yours,” Dean says grabbing my face forcing me to look back at him. 
“Yeah*sigh* like that.” My eyes are teary.
His forehead frowning, his lips biting against each other, wincing. His thrust gets faster and faster, my ass cheeks clap with each shove. As he stuffs his cock inside me, his dick accidentally slips out of my ass. He frantically grabs it and stabs my insides once again continuing his rhythm. I could feel his body tensing up, ready to erupt.<br/>
His cock didn’t hurt me anymore, I slipped in nice and easy hitting my insides so well. Substance drooping down my rear.
“Fuck, Daddy,” I whine. Running his finger up the nape of my neck, he grabs a fist-full of hair and yanks, forcing my neck to snap back. He puts his hand on my lower back to stabilize. His thrusts are getting slower but stronger. He wails.<br/>
“I’m gonna cum,” he growls “IM GONNA CUM!!” He snarls out loud, his voice echoes all over the building. 
His body is about to erupt.
Reverend Dean pulls back, almost pulling out, before slamming against me one last time. 
“SMACK!”
Uncontrollable energy surges through our bodies sending us both over the edge. “AGH-ARGH!! Fffuuuuucccckkkkk,” he roars. Deans hot, long suppressed seed splurged inside me.
“UGHN!!” We both cry. Dean aggressively thrashes and twists, trying to compose himself but that causes him to push and thrusts himself harder inside me. His arms tightly wrapped around my body. His body curled. I tried to grip the table cloth but his rough movements caused me to lose grip. Reverend Dean nuzzled beside my neck, heavily grunting. He wrapped his arms around my chest panting his body against my back, panting and groaning. Our legs shook, our bodies vibrated. My knees are weak.<br/>
I could feel his hot cum inside me coating my walls. He kept penetrating me fucking out his orgasm. Come being dragged out. 
“Fuck! *moan* yes!”
I let out a loud cry, my mouth opened wide and my eyes clenched shut, cum drips down my inner thigh. Reverend Dean keeps going, turning it into a foam, he fucks his cum out of my ass. His cock going from hard to soft. Cum dripping from my pussy/cock onto the marble floor. He’s done, everything's downhill from
here. Dean leans forward to rest his body on my back, rapidly panting and gasping. Instead, he supports himself with his arms before slamming his body against my back, exhausted.<br/>
His cock, now soft, still inside my ass. Ecstasy running through our veins. Dean, weakly, lifts his weight off me and kisses down my neck. He pulls out, tickling my gaping hole and dripping cream. We were worn out. I rest my body on the table recovering.<br/>
Lifting and turning me around, panting, he asks “What are you going to call me from now on?” I stare at his green eyes, rosy swollen lips, rosy cheeks, hair sticking to his sweaty face.<br/>
“Father,” I responded trying to catch my breath. “Good,”  he says, reaching for a towel set on the edge of the baptism tub. He hands it to me motioning to clean myself up. I pat my chest, my face, and my neck dry. I hand it back to him and wipes his flabby cock. He folds the towel and pats his forehead dry. Reverend Dean exhales, smiling, looking at me, while setting his hands on his hips.<br/>
“Aren’t you going to pick up your clothes?” I asked looking down at his swollen cock.<br/>
“Why? Stare at it a little bit longer won’t you?”  He smirks, looking down, as he grabs his dick to play with it.<br/>
I pull my pants up and buckle them together. His come was seeping through my ass cheeks.<br/>
We kiss goodbye, I stroke his dick one last time as a tease. “AUGH!” He exclaims pulling back 
“Still sensitive,” he says. I wink walking away. I walk down the hall leading outside. 
“See you at Bible study!” He yells.<br/>
“See you AFTER Bible study,” I implied blowing him a kiss from afar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading:) Drop a like and comment what you think;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>